dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon Eun-Yeong
Moon Eun-Yeong(hangul: 문은영; hanja: ''文恩英; '' kana: ムンウンヨウン; Mun'un'youn) is one of the female protagonists in Highschool DxD: Яe-birth and Berolina Gremory's newest Rook, also becoming the maid of the Tsukino Residence. An Imugi(lesser dragon) found by Berolina since the latter refused to clean up the house, she became Berolina's newest piece as well as Ichijou's newest rival, who she hates with a passion. She's a lesser earth dragon with powers over gravity, as well as the Tsukino's Dragon Maid(ドラゴンメイド; Doragon meido). Appearance Moon Eun-Yeong's human form is that of an attractive, fair-skinned, slender and fragile-looking young woman around her late-teens in the same height of Tasha Campbell, thus making her taller than Ichijou and Berolina, with dark-silver long hair which she wraps in motherly braids and clear blue eyes. Being the maid of the Tsukino house, she wears the proper gear of an french maid of white shirt, black suit, white apron and clear headgear and ribbon on her collar. According to Berolina, she smells like hot-spring waters and her body is form some reason quite warm despite her cold appearance. In her true dragon form, Moon Eun-Yeong is a serpent-like eastern dragon of around 12m in length and silver scales all over it's body, golden horns, three-fingered claws and shining white eyes and a jewel incrusted in her forehead. After fighting against dragon slayers from her past, she has a scar across her outer skin, which reflects on a similar scar on her back in her human form. Personality Moon Eun-Yeong is a soft-spoken, low-tuned and passive imugi who while is quite dutiful of her position as a maid, carries little to no weight in her duties, position or even image. She's carefree to the point of alienation, and despite being an imugi, a lesser form of dragon, she carries a certain ego as she sees herself as above all the other servants of Berolina's Gremory. Despite this, she's also caring with her comrades since, considering herself superior, tries to 'help' then out of Camaraderie. She only became Berolina's rook when she saw how much passion each member of her peerage has, hinting also a romantic and poetic side. However, as such, Moon Eun-Yeong is also quite petty, as she dislike the fact that she's in fact the second dragon in Berolina's peerage, and likes to tease, insult and belligerence with fellow member Ichijou, as she wants to prove herself as superior to him. She's also intelligent, as she corners Ichijou in a silent ultimatum: If he ever fights back or turn anyway violent against her, she'll become the morally superior one, hinting also a sadistic trait. Like all dragons, Moon Eun-Yeong likes bananas, specially banana-splits, and likes to watch dramas with Kyou. History Moon Eun-Yeong is a lesser dragon(imugi) from the korean lore who fell victim of western dragon-slayers when she was trying to find a jewel in order to turn into a real dragon, and after a fight, was caught floating aimlessly around the coast of Japan, believed to be dead by her slayers. After reaching japanese lands, she lost contact with her fellow dragons and, not wanting to attract more attention as a dragon, tried to instead find other sources of information while disguising herself as human. She soon discovered a great concentration of demonic aura around Kuoh, and decided to find shelter and work for herself in there. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' Being a dragon, or at least a proto-dragon, Moon Eun-Yeong is extremely strong and durable even in her human form, as she could easily defend herself against blows from Ichijou and hold her place against Liu Bei, Berolina's first Rook. She can also pack quite a punch since not even the Tasha's flames were able to stop one of her moves. In her dragon form, she's even stronger, being able to toss Ichijou for a great distance with her tail and swift Liu Bei out of place with it. In terms of Physical strength, she's Berolina's strongest piece. '''Immense swimming skills - Being an Imugi, Moon Eun-Yeong can move in extremely high speeds underwater, to the point it can provoke small whirlwinds and push the flow of a river upwards, such skills growing tenfold in her dragon form. However, she is unable to use her special ability underwater. Shapeshifting -''' Moon Eun-Yeong is apparently a master in the ability to shapeshift, as she can turn from her human to her dragon form and vice-versa without much trouble or sound, being so fast and swift as a blink of an eye. 'Gravity Magic -' Moon Eun-Yeong's signature ability, she has the ability to control gravity in the shape of small dark spheres of energy, in which has several effects for those who fall victim of it, being growing heavier or lighter to the point it can float away. However, her favorite technique includes creating massive spheres of extremely dense mass and toss them against her foes in high speed, their weight and velocity enough to be compared to a building falling on someone. 'Flight -' Being a dragon-turned into Devil, Moon Eun-Yeong can use both her dragonic and devil wings to fly, but apparently she's not very good at it. Trivia * Her image and appearance based on the character Minose Yukarino from the '''monogusa neneko no taida na tanteichou series. * In order to counter Guan Yu's masochistic tendencies, Moon Eun-Yeong is the sadist of Berolina's peerage. * Despite her classification as a dragon, she's in fact an Imugi, which is an classification on it's own, which is also considered a 'proto-dragon'. * Her counterpart in Nemesis Gremory's Peerage is the dragon Hwan Jin-Young, who's himself a full-fletched dragon. * Moon Eun-Yeong is the only member in Berolina's peerage so far that wasn't a human/hybrid prior her reincarnation. Navigation Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Berolina Gremory's Peerage